


Hazy Maze

by TWS



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Bucky is so done, Cassie Lang is a Gift, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Group Chat Mayhem, Hope Van Dyne and Hank Pym are judgemental, Hurt Scott Lang, Like Father Like Daughter I guess, M/M, Paxton is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is Oblivious, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Scott Lang is also Oblivious, Some hurt/comfort, Texting, Wanda Maximoff is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWS/pseuds/TWS
Summary: Life is a complicated maze that one has to navigate with the greatest caution. Unfortunately for Scott, he has no sense of fucking direction, so he's left running into dead-ends constantly- but a gruff, foul-mouthed realist tears down the hedges for him.





	Hazy Maze

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has ruined my life. There are 54 fics on AO3 involving Sam and Scott. This number is not large enough. I'm here to add my contribution to the hurricane of obsession and beauty that is Sam/Scott. With obvious Steve/Bucky. Also Scott feels. And Cassie. And Maggie is something of a bitch in this. This is the coffee-shop AU that's been done to death and damn it I will have my say! Hope you enjoy!

“My ass hurts.”

 

“I don't want to know that,” Sam Wilson said, wondering once again how he was still able to see with all the shit that was thrown in his face daily. “Is it this one?”

 

“Nope.” Sam groaned as he dropped the bag of coffee grounds he was holding back into the box. “It hurts, but I'm not complaining. Last night was the most overexcited I've seen Stevie in a while-”

 

Sam stood up, straightening his back, and fixed his most threatening glare on his face. “Barnes. If I could, I would launch you directly into the sun.”

 

“The sun would implode given contact. My abundant hotness would outweigh the gravity balancing it out,” Bucky Barnes informed him, winking obnoxiously. Sam didn't know what the fuck he was talking about.

 

“Man, shut the hell up and help me find the coffee grounds. Or send Clint to come in here and help. I don't want to listen to your stupid ass voice.”

 

“My dulcet tones clearly incite jealousy,” Bucky sighed, a heartbroken expression on his stupid face. “We can't all have great relationships, Wilson, sorry.”

 

“You know who you sound like? Tony. Yeah, that shut you up, didn't it?” Sam shot at him, grinning at the now annoyed  expression on Bucky’s face. “Fucking drama queen. There! I found it. Is this one it?”

 

“Hmph,” Bucky said sulkily, turning on his heel and exiting the break room, the comparison to his arch-nemesis was clearly below the belt. “I guess so.”

 

 _Why couldn't he work with anybody normal?_ Sam lamented, as he took the bag of coffee grounds and placed the box back on the counter. Bucky was now serving a customer, full of his usual charm, and Clint was on his phone instead of tidying up the tables. The shop was fairly empty today, which was a relief. His frayed nerves were probably unable to take a pain in the ass customer today.

 

“Is Nat feeling any better?” Sam asked, as Bucky hip-checked him on his way to the coffee machine.

 

Clint looked up from his screen. What he was doing on it (most likely avoiding having to work), was a mystery. “She's mostly upset she _is_ ill. I think she thought she was above the common cold. Threatened to sneeze in my face when I offered her a blanket.”

 

“That's Natasha for you,” Bucky laughed appreciatively. “Whenever Steve's sick, he's the most adorable thing ever. I just wanna pick him up and squeeze him into a pulp whenever I see him sneeze-”

 

“My _God_ .” Sam blew out an aggrieved sigh. “Have you ever, _ever_ gone a day without mentioning Steve?”

 

“Nope. And I don't plan to,” Bucky said, serving the cappuccino in his hands to the customer with a dazzling grin. “Steve is a goddamn blessing and I'll share him with the whole world. Only not too much.”

 

Shaking his head at the lovestruck schoolgirl that was his co-worker, Sam picked up a towel to wipe down the counter, as Clint burst into a merry rendition of Ruby Tuesday. Another mundane shift on a mundane day, cleaning up coffee spillage and listening to Clint’s offkey extravaganza. Only it wouldn't be mundane when he strangled Barnes to death for _not putting the milk cap back on-_

 

“Hey!”

 

Sam's eyes darted upwards at the enthusiastic voice, which could belong to one person and one person only- Scott Edward Harris Lang. Trying his damndest not to let the goofy grin that was creeping up on his face show itself, Sam let his eyes flicker up and down the man who stood in front of the counter.

 

Mint green eyes shadowed with exhaustion. Tousled hair hidden underneath a baseball cap. Stubble on his chin. Despite Scott's undeniable handsomeness, accompanied by a sweetness that bested the most sugar-laden hot chocolate, he, quite frankly, looked like shit.

 

“Look what the cat dragged in.” Sam surveyed the weary looking man in front of him with a mild frown on his face.

 

“You best believe it,” Scott sighed, leaning over the counter and offering him a bright, if slightly hesitant smile. “I barely had time to organise a babysitter, Luis had to fill in, Cassie was up all night with nightmares- something about monsters under the bed- and Hope’s been jumping down my throat for being distracted all morning. Not exactly at peak performance today.”

 

Scott worked at the Pymtech Garage, near to the Shield coffee shop. He was a single father, balancing an unfortunately chaotic worklife along with the upbringing of his small child, Cassie, who, judging by Scott’s gushing, was the most adorable little girl to ever exist.  His ex-wife was not exactly the most supportive of women. No wonder the guy looked so tired.

 

“That sucks. Well, enjoy your lunch break, man,” Sam said sympathetically. “Relax a little. Want the usual?”

 

Hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon. Scott had a sweet tooth.

 

“Yeah, man, thank you.”

 

“That'll be 2.21.”

 

“Here, keep the change.”

 

Scott fished out a ten dollar note out of his pocket, pressing it into Sam's hand. Scott tended to tip generously, because he was a nice person.

 

“You pay for Sam's dinners,” Bucky called over at him, and Scott gave a little laugh as Sam dropped the note into the tip jar with a warm sensation in his chest. “It’s funny, if the power of boners could-”

 

“I'm going to stop you right there,” Sam said calmly, but with a look that threatened Bucky bodily harm if he said any stupid shit. “I'll get your hot chocolate for ya, Tic Tac, just give me a moment.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Sam bustled around making Scott's drink while Clint engaged in small talk with him. Everyone who worked at Shield liked Scott- he was friendly and funny, plus his large tips always brightened everyone's day. Bucky was now serving another customer, so he couldn't see Sam's big smile at seeing his favourite customer.

 

He added copious amounts of whipped cream to Scott's hot chocolate once it was finished, because he knew Scott had unhealthy obsession with cream- it was a perfectly ordinary thing to know about a customer, thank you very much- and sprinkled some extra cinammon on top. It was because Scott had tipped well. Absolutely no other reason.

 

Fixing his usual tough expression on his face, Sam turned around to where Scott was standing, staring rather dreamily at the menu. He had the tendency to space out a lot.

 

“Hey, Tic Tac. Tic Tac. _Tic Tac._ ”

 

Scott jumped a little at the raised tone of his voice and looked at him in surprise, before realising Sam had his hot chocolate, and possibly that he was on earth. “Oh! Thanks a lot, man!”

 

“God, you're easily fucking distracted,” Sam said, eyeing him dubiously.

 

“You don't know the half of it,” Scott laughed airily. “Thanks for the hot chocolate, man. Look, I gotta get back to work. I'll see you around?”

 

“Sure, Tic Tac. Good seeing you.”

 

Scott gave Sam a tired smile as he sipped his hot chocolate- and then a look of bliss came onto his face, an expression that gave Sam an unknown euphoric feeling. That stemmed from his abilities being praised. _Of course._

 

“Thanks for the hot chocolate again. Thanks, Buck, thanks, Clint! See you guys!” he said, and he turned to leave the shop. Sam watched his retreating back gloomily, and felt his spirits brighten considerably as Scott looked through the window and waved again with a big smile.

 

There was a moment of silence, punctuated only by the sound of a woman swearing as she spilled coffee on her table.

 

“I composed a haiku,” Bucky announced. “Want to hear it?”

 

“No.”

 

“ _Oblivious friends,_

_Aren't they a pain in the ass-_

_Just fuck already._ ”

 

“Shut up, Barnes.”

 

***

“Luis, man, I can't thank you enough.”

 

The smile that Luis gave him was a little too sympathetic for Scott's liking. “It's all good, Scotty. I'm always happy to spend time with Princess Cassandra at her royal tea party.”

 

Cassie giggled as Luis said these last words with a fondly terrible British accent. “Me and Uncle Luis had fun today, Daddy!”

 

“That's great, sweetie,” Scott said affectionately, ruffling his daughter's head and fixing his best friend with a look of strong gratitude. Luis might be bumbling, but he certainly was Scott's grounding force these days. “Wait- lemme just get some- ah, fuck! I don't have any money on me, I spent my cash at lunch-”

 

“It’s  _ fine,  _ Scotty. I ain't about to get paid for looking after my best friend’s kid. It's just what you do.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Positive, bro.”

 

Scott let out a gust of air that he hoped didn’t sound like a relieved sigh. That would’ve been rather pathetic. “I owe you so much, man.”

 

“Get me a date with Hope, and it’ll be all even, my guy,” Luis said cheekily, a lecherous grin on his face. Scott couldn’t help but laugh at his ridiculousness. “I’m out, bro. My cousin Diego’s taking me to an art exhibition that I wouldn’t miss for the  _ world.  _ I’ll see you around, Cassie!”

 

He tipped the little girl an enormous wink, and Cassie launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his abdomen and squeezing him as tightly as humanly possible. Scott smiled at the sight, feeling so grateful for Luis that he might cry. His emotions were running high today, possibly because of how tired he was. Luis returned the hug with a tender look on his face before ruffling her hair and leaving the apartment. 

 

Cassie fell backwards a few steps and beamed at her father, who gave her another hug. “Daddy, can you come and build a castle with me? Anthony wants a new home to live in.”

 

“Sure, Peanut, I’ll just get changed and I’ll build a castle with you. Paxton will be  _ so  _ jealous of my construction ability.”

 

Cassie laughed. “And, Daddy, can we have ice cream? Pretty pretty please, with sprinkles on top? And cherries? And, and, whipped cream?”

 

Chuckling, Scott swept his daughter into his arms before lumbering down the hall, kissing her hair. “You cheeky girl. Okay, Peanut, we’ll have ice cream. Let Daddy just get dressed.”

 

“Okay!” Cassie said enthusiastically, and she wriggled out of his grip and sprinted off to her bedroom with alarming energy. Scrubbing a hand through his hair, Scott gave a helpless little laugh. Just like him, his daughter was all over the place and was full of excited energy. Only Scott’s was conspicuously absent today, so he would have to act particularly happy for his little girl.

 

Before he could enter his bedroom, his phone buzzed. 

 

**Wanda:** Pietro bought a rabbit!!!!

 

**Wanda:** attachment: 1 image

 

**Wanda:** Isn’t it adorable!! 

 

Scott laughed to himself. Wanda was a fellow mechanic at the garage he worked at, and she was one of his close friends.

 

**Scott:** its CUTE

 

**Scott:** name it scott

 

**Wanda:** Ha, you wish

 

**Wanda:** Are you ok scott?

 

**Scott:** yeahh, always

 

**Scott:** princess cassie wants me to build a castle for anthony so i gotta get my impeccable ripped arms ready for some heavy lifting

 

**Wanda:** Lol, you stupid boy

 

**Wanda:** You didn’t tell me about “Mr Cutie” today

 

**Scott:** shit ur right

 

**Scott:** he’s still cute

 

**Scott:** now HE has some ripped arms

 

**Scott:** and he gave me extra whipped cream dO you think it’s a sign

 

**Wanda:** It may be

 

**Wanda:** He sounds very nice

 

**Wanda:** When are you going to introduce me to him???

 

**Scott:** uhhh come with me on my lunch break 1 day but u have to promise not to be embarrassing we’re going STRONG

 

**Wanda:** When am I ever embarrassing!!

 

**Scott:** need i remind you about the time you smacked my ass with a spanner and called it tight in front of hope because u thought i liked her

 

**Wanda:** …  I’ll be nice around your boyfriend

 

**Scott:** u better be

 

**Scott:** i gtg princess cassandra and anthony’s castle awaits

 

**Wanda:**  Enjoy, see you tomorrow!

 

**Scott:** see yaaa

 

Scott switched his phone off, a mild smile on his face as he stowed it in his pocket. Wanda always had the capacity to make him laugh, especially when he felt slightly down. The knowledge that now she would be meeting the love of his life (it was completely and utterly real love, okay) made him feel slightly giddy with excitement.

 

“Come  _ on,  _ Daddy, Anthony can’t wait all day…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya enjoyed!


End file.
